Happiness Again
by pdanielle
Summary: A one-shot story on CPOV towards his Family and Teddy's upcoming wedding.


Okay, I know I promised to post a new chapter for Phoebe's story, but I just find my writing and idea kinda bad, thus I'm in process of editing it. While editing an inspiration pops up in my head, and this came out. I just can't help it! This will be a one-shot thing, hope you enjoy!

With a final click, I was finally able to shut down my laptop; it has been another tiring day. I stretch my arms and neck, making little crack sounds before leaning back against my chair. Glancing at the clock next to my table, I notice that it was already 1.30am, wow how did that happen? Once again I had to deal with shit from my work which involves me to stay up late into the night.

However, my grim mood vaporizes quickly when my thoughts are shifted towards Teddy's wedding. My boy has finally grown into a man, and after next week he will be a married man. No words in the universe can describe how happy or proud I am right now, too much shit had happened for the past few years and I am getting really tired, but life are always full of surprises, in just a few months everything bad has took a turn and became good. Phoebe is back and also bringing a few more addition to the family, and with Teddy getting married, the family will continue to expand.

Right next to my clock is a framed photo which was taken just 3 weeks ago; everyone is in the photo, one whole big family. I could not stop myself from grinning like an idiot as I stare at it, because the photo is too perfect. Looking at the photo reminded me of the day when Teddy told me about the news that he wanted to get married, which took place in a restaurant just one month ago.

-Flashback-

I was quite surprised when Teddy asked me out to have dinner with him, he rarely does that unless there is something important he wanted to talk to me, which usually concerns business that he is currently handling.

"Is there any problems occurring with the BPR company?" I asked, thinking it had to be something wrong with the company he was dealing with.

"No Dad, there is nothing wrong with the BRP, I asked you out today because I wanted to tell you something…" he replied seriously. Weird… what is it he wanted to tell me.

He took a deep breath and spoke "I want to marry Lea, as soon as possible."

I was momentarily stunned and was speechless. WHAT? DID HE JUST SAY HE WANTED TO GET MARRIED?! WHAT THE FUCK? I close my eyes and calm myself before I replied him.

"Teddy are you sure about this? You're still young…"

"Yes I 'm dad, I love her too much, I don't wish to lose her again." He interrupted before I could even finish my sentence.

Hearing that confirms everything I feared, because I understand what it was like to lose someone you love. Knowing that he loves Lea to that degree, I gave him my blessing. Also, the fact that he is ready to settle down made me extremely happy. MY SON IS GETTING MARRIED AT THE AGE OF 25! WOW!

A knock from my door brought me back from my thoughts. I turn around and found Ana staring at me. She looks so damn sexy in her silk nightgown and her tousle brown hair cascading down her shoulders. Her eyes were narrowed and she looks piss, but she still looks so damn cute even when she is angry. Even after so many years, my love for her never fades it only continues to grow. I can never understand how she is able to stand my shit and temper, but she also never crease to amaze me. She had shown so much tolerance towards my crap time and time again, and continues to shower me with her love. How did I get so lucky? That is a question that can never be answered. Hence, the only thing I can do is to accept and embrace it.

She walk towards and stand right in front of my chair, she then cross her arms and frown at me.

"Christian, why are you still here? It's late you should be in BED!" she scolds. Scolding huh, well someone has not received a punishment for too long.

"Well , I was about to go to bed when you came in and scolded me." I retorted.

She relaxes and her eyes soften. "Christian honey, it's bad for you to stay up so late, you're no longer a young man. You should sleep early."

"I know baby, but I was think about Teddy's wedding and I got lost in my thoughts."

"Oh! Honey I can't tell you how happy I'm right now. With Teddy getting married and Phoebe finally home, I can't imagine anything better than this." She says with a wide smile on her face.

I smile but did not reply her, instead I got up from my chair and wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer to me.

" I think I know just the thing to make this much better." I whisper seductively into her ears before pulling her to our bedroom.


End file.
